Behind Enemy Lines
by Wandering Wonderer
Summary: A mysterious figure lurks outside Hinata's room in the dead of night. A completed mission is celebrated with a night of risky passion. Rated M for adult themes. NaruHina.


**Hello, how is everyone? I hope everyone has had a good year. I've been busier than I've ever been in my life. This story has been about three years in the making. Thought I'd finish it and put it up for Naruto's Birthday. Happy Birthday Naruto! And its a special one too, 10/10/10. I should have tried to put it up at 10am, dang. Don't think he'll mind though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. So does Hinata. Seriously Kishi, get it into gear, NH should at least speak before the end of the year!**

**Rated M for bow-chica-wow-wow!**

* * *

Hinata Hyuga lay in her bed asleep. Her dark blue hair was fanned out over her pillow and she was lying on her back with one hand under her pillow, and another resting on her doona, over her stomach. The only light shining in the room was moonlight shining through her window. It was just after 1am in the morning and the Hyuga heiress was dead to the world, not sensing the figure outside her window.

Resting on the branch hanging outside her window, a figure knelt, looking into the room. Dressed in an ANBU uniform and face covered with a mask…a fox, the figure tried to get a better look at the sleeping heiress. Behind his mask, he smirked. There was still adrenaline rushing through his body. He had just returned from a mission, and then to successfully infiltrate the Hyuga estate without being detected, he applauded his own stealth. He lifted a hand and fingered his mask.

"Well, the fox is always stealthy." He thought to himself. "Behind enemy lines…this is invigorating."

The young man dressed in the ANBU uniform shifted further along the branch, inching his way closer to the window. From his new position, he could fully make out the heiress sleeping in her bed. He reflected on her ivory skin that seemed to shimmer in the moonlight, and the deep blue hair that framed her face and contrasted with her beautiful skin tone. If only she would awake, then he could see her beautiful silver eyes that were infused with a light lavender colour.

In her sleep, she stretched and yawned, her movements smooth and graceful. Her actions alone excited him, and the adrenaline already coursing through his veins didn't help his growing erection. Placing a hand flat on the windowpane, he quickly slid the window open, allowing a cool breeze to filter into the room. Within seconds, he was standing in the Hyuga heiress' room, and the window was shut behind him.

He removed his mask and threw it into a nearby chair. He silently made his way towards the young woman's bed and smirked down at her. His cerulean blue eyes twinkled in the dark as he absorbed in the form of the sleeping girl. His large calloused hand reached down and gently pushed some of her hair from her eyes. As he did this, he also leaned forward and placed his lips right next to her ear.

"Hinata…"

His voice was soft and sensual, laced with pure desire. She awoke immediately and was only able to comprehend blonde hair and blue eyes before his lips covered hers. She recognised the voice, the physical features, and the lips of her late-night visitor and closed her eyes. And as those familiar lips worked over her own, she slipped one hand around his shoulders, and the other latched onto a buckle on the front of his ANBU vest.

When they finally broke apart for air, her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at her visitor.

"This is a very realistic dream. You're just as good a kisser as real-Naruto." She whispered as she sat up, trying to maintain the aura of sensuality in the room.

The said blonde shinobi smiled as he looked into her shining silver eyes. "I'm back Hinata…this isn't a dream." As he said that, he leaned down again and brushed his lips over hers.

"That's good, because the bad thing about dreams is that you eventually have to wake up."

Naruto smiled as he sat down on her bed, brushing his fingertips down her cheek.

"I missed you Hina-chan."

"I think I missed you more, but all that matters is that you're home now."

Without another word, he leaned forward and kissed her, gently pushing her back onto the bed. However, this time the kiss sought more passion as the Kyuubi container ran his tongue over her lips, asking for permission to enter her mouth. She willingly allowed him entrance and rewarded his motion by giving a quiet moan of approval.

As they kissed, tongues dancing together, Naruto kicked off his sandals and then shifted from his sitting position, slid under the covers to join her, and into a position where he was kneeling over her, knees on either side of her legs and resting his arms beside her head, hands cradling her head softly. Removing one hand from her face, he unzipped his ANBU jacket, and she pulled it off him completely, dropping it on the floor beside her bed. Even through the mesh shirt still adorning his torso, she could feel the rippling muscles of his toned body, running a hand lovingly over his subtle six-pack.

Breaking for air, Naruto moved his mouth to her neck, applying soft kisses to the long column of flesh. As she replied to the attention with soft ticklish gasps and moans, he shifted under the doona, wanting to be as close as possible. As he continued his attention on her neck, he ran a hand down her side, savouring her luscious curves, which she usually hid under her Jounin uniform. He began placing soft kisses on her lips, as his hand tugged at the hem of her nightgown. He began pulling the nightgown up, but as it reached her waist she stopped him.

"Naruto-kun, we can't. There are Byakugan users all around us…my Otou-sama is home. Not to mention Hanabi and Neji. We could get caught."

"That makes it all the more exciting, ne?" He said before kissing her passionately.

Her face flushed with excitement and she moved her hands under his mesh shirt, running her fingers deliciously over his smooth torso. As she replied to the hungry kiss, she ran her fingers over the contours of his athletic muscles. She revelled in his chiselled physique. He was not overbearingly buff, but his constant training and frequent missions grew borne to his subtle yet strong muscles. Shivering at the thought of her lover's delightful body, she tugged at his shirt, trying to pull it up.

He broke from the kiss and smiled at her mischievously. He sat up, straddling her waist, and removed his mesh shirt, dropping it off the side of the bed, where it landed on top of his vest. As he gazed down at Hinata, the 20-year-old Hokage-hopeful noted her soft blush. Whether she was blushing because she appreciated his torso, or because she had become abruptly aware of his growing erection, he didn't know. He smirked rakishly at her as his Kyuubi-enhanced sense of smell left him privy to the scent of her growing arousal.

Rather than feeling embarrassed, the young heiress did a very uncharacteristic action as she leaned up, reached up and placed a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down for a hungry kiss. As she pulled him back towards the bed, he had to smile inwardly at her forwardness. It was only in bed that she was assertive about what she wanted, and Naruto was happy with that, it was their secret. No one else knew of this assertive side of Hinata, it was exciting. Breaking from the kiss suddenly, he leant his forehead gently against hers and looked her in the eye with a smile.

"I love you Hinata,"

"I love you too Naruto-kun."

Blue pierced silver as the two shared a moment of silent love. It had been her eyes that he had first noticed. They had been unique, and then he had noticed the rest of her. Her personality, her looks, and her fighting style…they were all unique to her and he had fallen for her.

The long hours they spent together training had paid off as they improved each other. She taught him the finer points of chakra control, and he had taught her to enhance her power. Thanks to their training, they both became Jounin, and Naruto had quickly taken Tsunade's offer to be an ANBU.

It had been the day that Hinata had found out she would be leading her own Genin team, that she and Naruto shared their first physically intimate night together. It had started with a congratulatory dinner, and then a walk through the woods. Having long since found out about Naruto being a container to the infamous Kyuubi, Hinata had thought the appropriate time had come for her to tell him her final secret. She had led him to the waterfall where the encounter had happened, and she revealed that she had been that 'ultra pretty girl' he had seen many years before. It had started with a swim in the water, before the two found themselves on the bank of the stream, naked and exploring the most intimate parts of their bodies.

It had been fours months since that night, and the two lovers had begun a sexually active relationship, causing the connection between them to deepen.

Instead of kissing her again on the lips, Naruto began kissing her on the neck, placing small love-bites on her shoulder blade, moving the strap of her nightgown down off her shoulder. Her fingers began fiddling with the button and zip of his pants, trying to get them open, however, the attention he was applying to her shoulder and neck proved to be very distracting.

"Naruto-kun…" She whispered deliciously.

He murmured against her skin, continuing his attention to her neck. She curled into him and giggled as he kissed a particularly ticklish spot on her neck.

"Naruto-kun!" She gasped at the ticklish feeling.

He moaned at the feel of her body moulding itself against his and placed a kiss on her lips. Their eyes met and she began fiddling with his pants again. This time, she successfully undid the button and got the zip partially the way down before Naruto started pulling her nightgown up.

He suddenly froze and Hinata knew why, so she activated her Byakugan. Looking through the wall leading to the hall, she saw a Hyuga branch member patrolling past her door. The two lovers looked at each other and Naruto smirked cheekily. Hinata shook her head as he began removing his pants completely.

Knowing full well that there was a Hyuga outside her door, Hinata had to mouth her next words. "Naruto-kun, no. Wait…"

However, he didn't. He smirked at her as he shimmied out of his pants and kicked them off the side of the bed. They made a 'thump' as they landed on the floor and Hinata sucked in a breath and froze as she waited for the patrolling Hyuga to enter the room. Seconds passed, then a minute, and no one entered her room, and from what she could see, no one used their Byakugan. She clenched a fist and lightly hit him on the chest, skin meeting skin. Naruto chuckled at her and ignored the attempt to scold him.

Hinata watched as the Hyuga outside her door kept on going down the hall, continuing his nightly route, and she sighed out loud.

"You're awful Naruto-kun, we could have been caught." She whispered furiously.

"Sweetheart, if all goes to plan, it'll be you that has to watch their volume." He replied huskily.

Hinata blushed deep red, but in the dark, he couldn't see it. She suddenly felt his hands making their way down the sides of her body, placing ticklish touches on her waist, hips and thighs. Reaching the hem of her nightgown, he began pulling it up slowly. Up passed her hips, passed her stomach, over her chest, and off over her head, throwing it off the bed as if it were an explosive tag.

Even if he couldn't see her blush, the moonlight filtering through the window illuminated her alabaster skin. The thin sheen of sweat that was starting to cover her body only added to the glowing effect the moonlight had on her petite form. He sat up again, straddling her waist, to admire her beauty. Clad now only in purple-coloured panties, she shivered at the attention he bestowed her body.

"Hinata, you're beautiful." Looking at her panties, he pouted. "You're not wearing the orange ones."

Hinata had to giggle. "Naruto-kun, if I knew you'd be coming to visit me, I would have 'dressed' for the occasion. Besides, I change my underwear everyday…unlike 'some' people I know."

Naruto was unfazed and shrugged. "I guess it doesn't matter, our 'activities' call for no clothes at all."

Both now clad only in undergarments, Hinata in panties and Naruto in boxers, she could feel his arousal press again her more firmly.

"Now, if you don't mind babe, I'm going to remove yours first."

Hinata shook her head and he looked confused. "Not yet Naruto-kun, just hold me for a while, I missed you."

He smiled warmly and shifted until he was lying beside her. Using one arm, he scooped her into his embrace and placed his forehead against hers, looking her directly in the eyes. The hand attached to the arm that was swung over her side, began gliding smoothly over her back.

Hinata closed her eyes and sighed happily as his calloused yet gentle fingers skimmed over her back, up to her neck, back down to her side, and then tracing the outside edge of her breast. He carefully watched the expressions that crossed her face; wanting to know what spots on her body he could draw the most pleasure for her. He was so involved in his task that he was caught unguarded when one of her hands lazily moved into his hair, softly massaging his scalp.

"Most definitely real…" She murmured softly.

He chuckled. "Of course I'm real. Only I'd know this…"

And he poked her in a particular spot on her back, and she moulded into him, sighing erotically. The hand in his hair gripped tighter and her heartbeat increased. Her breath was shallow and her eyes were half open.

"Naruto-kun…no, we…can't…people are home. They…could see…"

He poked her a second time and she sighed erotically again, biting her lip to stop a moan from escaping. He poked her a third time, and as he did, he removed her panties. He revelled in the feeling of having his girlfriend lying beside him, completely naked. Coming out of her trance, she looked him straight in the eye.

"You'd better be dressed to match me in the next three seconds, or I'll push you out of my bed." She hissed, overcome with arousal.

And he was.

The two lovers lay naked together for a minute, before Naruto shifted his position. He lay between her two legs, which were spread to make room for him. Moving his erect member to her opening, he looked at her.

"Foreplay?" He questioned, half serious.

"Not now, I've missed you too much."

With that, he entered her slowly. Her gasp of fulfilment melted into a moan of pleasure as he sunk into her, however, her quiet moan was matched by his. Seating himself completely within her, he savoured the feeling of her warmth surrounding him wholly. He lifted one of her hands and kissed her palm, before placing it back on the bed and slowly removing himself. When only his tip remained within her, he pushed back into her, repeating this motion three more times before increasing his pace.

Hooking one of her ankles around his waist, he sped up, catching his mouth with hers in a desperate kiss…desperate to silence their moans. One of her hands moved to his head, gripping his hair firmly, moaning into the kiss as he moved faster. He suddenly froze atop her and she activated her Byakugan.

Walking down the corridor was another patrolling branch member, and her heart thudded painfully. However, she was shocked when Naruto rocked into her, and she looked up at him incredulously.

"He's outside the door…" She whispered dangerously quiet.

"And little does he know, on the other side of where he's standing, I'm 'with' you." He replied, just as quietly.

That statement was strangely erotic to both lovers, and he moved again, knowing full well that there was a man that could look through walls on the other side of the wall.

He moved within her again, and again. Silencing her moan by biting her lip, she closed her eyes and revelled in the feelings of her love within her. A tiny moan passed her lips as he successfully hit the sensitive button within her. The sensation that followed felt akin to electricity coursing through her body, and she quivered beneath him. Her insides shifted and contracted around him and she gasped aloud.

There was a soft knock at the door, and Hinata activated her Byakugan yet again, looking outside the wall.

"Hinata-sama, are you okay?" Came the voice of the patrolling Hyuga.

Hinata was relieved to see that he hadn't activated his Byakugan. She looked up at Naruto, and he grinned mischievously, moving into her with a deeper thrust.

"H-Hai…" She called out breathily. "I-I had a b-bad dream. It's nothing, no need to worry. A-Arigato for your c-concern." Her breath hitched with every thrust Naruto made.

She watched as the Hyuga lingered for a moment, and then moved off down the hall. The man above her was now her object of focus, and for good reason. He hit her special button again and she whimpered, knowing full well if she did what she wanted to do, and moan out loud, her father…or her cousin would probably kill her love.

"N-Naruto-kun," She gasped breathily, enjoying the sensations. "T-That was very dangerous."

He growled huskily and kissed her neck. "Talk like that is not going to put me off." And he hit her special spot again and she gasped.

"I'm not trying to put you off…anymore. Mmm…Naruto-kun, right there."

He thrust in again, hitting her spot, and increased his pace. The increase in speed and strength pushed her closer to the edge, but not quite all the way. Nudging his head with her own, she encouraged him to look at her. Locking gazes, Hinata sighed erotically for him, making his ego soar. Knowing he was as possessive as any other man, she told him what she knew he'd want to hear.

"Only you, only you with me." It was the complete and utter truth, but she knew he'd still want to hear it. "Only you touching me…kissing me…I love you Naruto-kun."

"Hinata…" His features softened. "I love you too."

He didn't dare drive into her with deeper thrusts, as her bed would have started creaking…or even hitting the wall. And despite the fact that he felt excited by the fact that they were in a very dangerous place to be together intimately, he didn't want to draw any unwanted attention. He wasn't suicidal.

"Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun." She kept moaning his name repeatedly, eyes closed and breathing heavily.

All his attention was drawn to the little minx beneath him as he drove into her, finally forgetting where they were. It was all about her, all about being with her. She moaned again and pressed her ankle deep into his lower back as she climaxed around him. The feel of her contracting around him made him growl in a rather animalistic way, and he released, following her into oblivion. Unable to hold himself up, he collapsed on top of her, but she made no indication for him to move.

As she waited for the waves of bliss to diminish, she opened her eyes and looked at him, and he was looking at her with a loving smile. She shuddered in bliss as the last pieces of adrenaline and ecstasy passed through her system, and he pulled himself up onto his elbows, grinning mischievously down at her.

"I think we were surprisingly quiet." He whispered.

"I don't know how though. That was amazing Naruto-kun."

"Well, practice makes perfect. And we've been practicing a lot."

Hinata could only nod and blush; unable to argue with that statement…they had been practicing a lot. He suddenly kissed her on the lips, muffling any sound that could escape, as he slipped out from within her. Moving off her, breaking the kiss, and lying beside her, Naruto took one of her hands, tracing his fingers over it reverently.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" Hinata whispered.

"Nothing really." He said as he pressed soft kisses on each of her five fingers. "I'm sure I've told you before, but you taste delicious." He traced a finger across her palm. "And you feel amazing." He snuggled close to her, resting his head next to hers. "And I can't believe you settled for me-"

"Naruto-kun, hush. You are all I've ever wanted." She turned her face to look at him. "Long before I loved you, I admired you. So to be here, now, with you…I can't believe you settled for me."

"Urgh, don't say that. It makes it sound like I'm only using you for the sex. I love you Hinata. You are my equal, not my servant."

Hinata smiled. "And vice versa Naruto-kun. Promise?"

He chuckled, kissing her neck. "Promise."

The two lay in silence for 10 minutes, soaking up the pleasure of each other's company. Soon enough, Hinata's eyes began drooping in sleepiness and she yawned softly. Beside her, Naruto smiled at her, caressing her cheek.

"I'd better go Hina-chan. Don't want to be caught behind enemy lines." He teased.

"Hmm. I am flattered that you snuck into the Hyuga estate just to see me." She replied, opening her eyes tiredly.

With amazing speed, he kissed her on the lips before hopping out of bed, and moving over to his discarded clothes. Hinata remained on the bed, watching with acute interest. He began spinning on the spot, completely nude, and her amusement peaked.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?"

"My boxers…"

Hinata dove under the covers and shuffled around for a few moments before her muffled voice could be heard. "Found them."

Naruto smirked as he moved back over to the bed and even as he pulled the covers off her. But his mind was wiped blank after he took in the sight of her. Her hair was mussed, and she was sitting on her knees, naked, looking at him with a small smile. Her hands were held out towards him, noticeably orange fabric held within her palms and slender fingers. The whole scene was very erotic and he felt his blood relocate to his groin.

He kissed her softly on the lips as took the undergarments from her, grazing a finger along the ridge of her palm. As he moved away, he whispered in her ear.

"You'll be the death of me Hinata."

"Don't say that. In our line of work, it could very well come true." She pouted, all playfulness gone.

As he finished pulling on his boxers, he looked at her, horrified. He sat beside her on the bed and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"I didn't mean it that way Hinata. I really didn't. But just so you know, if I die in your arms, or because I was protecting you, I would die a happy man."

"I'd be much happier if you didn't die at all."

"Me too…but I'd gladly give my life for you. I mean, you almost did for me."

"But we both know how that turned out Naruto-kun."

"Obviously." He said, waving a hand in her general direction. "And as much as I hate to say it, I could almost thank Nagato for coming to Konoha. If he hadn't, I highly doubt that you'd be sitting naked on your bed before me."

Hinata shook her head. "I would have told you by now Naruto-kun. Something would have happened, I might have summoned up the courage, or you would have realised, or one of our friends would have let it slip-"

"Kiba."

Hinata smiled. "Probably. But I don't want to be the death of you. I want to be your life. I want you to live for me, whatever happens."

Naruto secured his ANBU mask to the top of his head before he leaned down to kiss her again. "You are my life. And I promise if you promise. Don't go looking for ways to sacrifice yourself for me, look for ways to get out alive."

Hinata pulled him in for a hard kiss. "I love you." She licked her lips, whispering happily. "And I did miss you Naruto-kun. Arigato for visiting me."

Naruto groaned. "I wish I could stay. Hinata I," He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I think maybe we should consider getting a place together. I think we're ready for that, do you?"

She nodded furiously. "Yes, I do. I want to live with you Naruto-kun, more than anything." She stood up and pressed herself against him. "I feel more at home in your arms than anywhere else anyway."

Naruto grinned goofily as he held Hinata in his arms, his hands straying down her bare back. It still, after all these years, felt slightly surreal having Hinata in his arms. He never knew he could be that deliriously happy. Five years ago, if someone had told him that he would end up with Hinata, he would have laughed because obviously they didn't know Hinata. He chuckled to himself, wondering how he'd ever been so dense to not realise that the reason Hinata blushed and stuttered around him had been because she loved him.

"Why are you so good to me?"

He pouted as Hinata pulled away from his embrace, but only enough that she could look him in the eyes. She moved her hands and cupped his face, smiling happily.

"Because I love you."

Four years ago, the first time she'd told him that, she'd been facing away from him, facing down an enemy and thinking her life was going to end. It had been a desperate, final act. Now though, she was looking directly at him, smiling and in his arms. The naked honesty in her tone touched his heart and the declaration, though nothing new, spoke this time of the future.

He kissed her again, happier than he'd been in his entire life. He was in love, was loved in return, and had just taken a major step into their future together by asking her to live with him. Breaking the kiss, he looked into her silver, lavender-laced eyes, as he'd thought about earlier when he'd first snuck in to see her. The idea that he'd be able to wake up to those eyes every day for the rest of his life gave him great joy.

"I love you Hinata Hyuga."

Those words felt so right. As did it having her in his arms. Naked too! He grinned in happiness and in good humour.

"I have to go, you're trying to tempt me to stay. You hugged me while you're naked and everything!"

"No I'm not!" She whispered furiously, face reddening. "I mean, I would love if you could stay but…"

He chuckled. "I'm teasing Hina-chan, it's not your fault you're so adorable and sexy. When we live together, we'll have all the time in the world. But until then…"

He gave her an intense and enthusiastic kiss, lifting her off her feet and carrying her to the bed. Placing her on top of the covers ever-so gently, he righted himself and pulled his mask down over his face. Even from behind his mask, Hinata could tell he was staring at her. She suddenly felt like their personal and professional lives had clashed into a single, erotic moment. The ANBU and the girl.

Maybe he'd like to explore that fantasy with her another time.

"I love you."

They both whispered it at the same time, and a moment later he was gone and her window was open, his words and presence still lingering in the air. She crawled under the covers, eager for the morning to come.

* * *

**I changed this a few times over the years. I canonised it after Chapter 437 and altered each time after I had writer's block. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Check my profile page for status about other stories. But don't forget to review first! Ciao!**

**-Wandering Wonderer**


End file.
